


Family Ties

by AurelianusRex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deception, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, First Time, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't at me, flimsy premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurelianusRex/pseuds/AurelianusRex
Summary: On the night of her 18th Birthday, Emily’s older brother Chris decides to share a bonding experience with her while their mother is out. And everything that happens as a result.Warning: Incest, deception (and as a result dubious consent). I do not condone these things.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 41





	1. Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this and then you know what you're getting into, so don't complain that a stupid story is contrived.

Emily lay on her stomach on her bed, reading a magazine. She wore: a denim miniskirt, a pink blouse and pink and white spotted thigh-high stockings, her shoulder length blond hair in a ponytail. Combined with her small stature and barely developed body she looked for all the world like a girl just entering high school. But Emily had just graduated a week before, and she wasn’t a middle schooler, she had just turned eighteen that very morning. Unfortunately, her birthday had been rather uneventful: her friends were busy, her mom was at a conference and her father didn’t come over often after the divorce. Emily’s only company on her eighteenth birthday was her older brother Chris. Emily sighed turning the page of her magazine, wishing for some excitement. 

Meanwhile in his own room Chris had devised a plan, he wasn’t exactly proud of himself for what he was preparing to do but he couldn’t deny that it was what he wanted. Emily had always been too trusting, and it was her sweet naiveté and inexperience which his plan hinged on, that and her lack of sex-ed class. Everything was ready, he grabbed what he needed and headed to Emily’s room. Her door was open, and he felt a surge of desire at the sight of her lying on her bed, but he pushed them down.

“Can I come in?” Chris asked, innocently. 

“Sure, Chrissy.” Emily relied, glancing at him. “What do you want?” She asked as he entered the room.

“Well…” he started, hoping his deception worked, “Today you turned 18. That’s a big deal, it comes with many… responsibilities.” She looked at him, confused as to what he meant. “Especially since you have an older brother.”

“What do you mean? What kind of responsibilities?” She asked intrigued, sitting up.

“There’s a very special bonding experience, brothers and sisters go through.” He continued, “It’s a way of getting closer and preparing each other for the outside world.” Emily was excited now.

“What kind of bonding experience?!? Can we do it now?” Chris smiled; his plan was already working.

“You want to try it?” He asked feigning innocence. She nodded, smiling. “Okay, first we need to take our clothes off.” Emily gave him a confused look.

“Why?” Chris thought fast.

“It’s a trust exercise, but it’s also about making each other feel good. You know how sometimes when you’re showering, when you touch your ‘special place’ it feels good?” She thought for a moment, she had experienced that.

“Yeah.” She responded, a slight blush painting her cheeks.

“Well that’s what this is all about.” Emily hesitated a moment, then she started to take her clothes off. He couldn’t believe it had worked. She took off her blouse then her skirt, her bra followed along with her panties. Chris could feel his cock harden at the sight of her body. He pulled his clothes off, revealing his swollen member, Emily eyed it, clearly interested. 

“What do we do now?” Her tone was one of apprehension.

“Let’s start with a kiss.” Made sense to her, she kissed him on the cheek, “No like mom and dad used to.” She pressed her lips to his, it felt strange, after a few moments of kissing Chris put a hand behind her head, then he nipped her bottom lip. Emily gasped, and Chris’s tongue slipped into her mouth. She whimpered into the kiss as her brother’s free hand roved over her body groping her breasts and ass before rubbing the mound between her legs.

He pulled away. “I think it’s time to really start.” Emily was feeling a little light-headed and she was feeling a strange warm wetness between her thighs. 

“What’s next?” She asked breathlessly, her body was flushed, and Chris could easily tell she was turned on, even if she didn’t understand it.

“Next is your job.” He leaned back displaying his fully erect cock, “To start, why don’t you stroke it?” She reached out, wrapping her slender fingers around the shaft and pumped, Chris groaned, Emily hurriedly let go. “Don’t worry, that just means I liked it. Keep going.” She replaced her hand started to stroke more, Will closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his sister’s hand on his cock. After a minute or so, he stopped her with a hand on her wrist. “Next part,” he was a little breathless.

“What do I do next?!” Emily was excited, she’d never seen Chrissy so happy and was eager to do more.

“It’s called a ‘blowjob’, just lick and suck on my penis.” She looked at him confused. “I know it’s strange, but it really works. Trust me.” She leaned down, she stuck her tongue out and ran it up his Chris’s shaft to the head. Chris let out a pleased moan, emboldened by the response she wrapped her lips around the head, sucking it like a lollipop. Chris looked at her sucking meekly on his dick, she was so cute like this, but he wanted more. “Try to go deeper.” She pulled back briefly.

“Okay Chrissy.” She took his head back into her mouth then pushed down taking more in, Chris placed his hand on the back of her head, guiding his sister down. She only got 3/4 of the way to the base when she choked. She pulled off, coughing, Chris rubbed her head reassuringly. 

“Not bad for your fist time.” He said proudly. “Want to try again, you don’t have to go as far. Just keep going until my penis sprays out this sticky fluid.”

“You mean like you did that one time last week when you were stroking your penis in your room while looking at a that magazine with naked women?” Chris, tried to control his surprise, she’d seen him jacking off.

“Yeah,” he said regaining his composure, “like that time, the liquid is called cum. I was getting ready for today. Remember to take the cum in your mouth and swallow it.” Emily began to blow him again, Chris placing his hand back on her head to guide her. She continued sucking him off for four minutes, then Chris felt it, he was close. “Emi.” She glanced at him as she worked, “I’m going to cum.” A few moments later he came in her mouth, Emily gagged as cum sprayed out, but Chris held her on his cock until he was done. She pulled back, the hot cum had a strange taste and texture, but she swallowed as Chris had told her to. 

“That was kind of fun, except for the last part.”

“Don’t worry it gets better, besides we’re just getting started. You look like you need it.” Emily was shaking, her neatly shaven pussy dripping with arousal. Chris pressed a kiss to her lips, he reached between her legs rubbing her wet slit. Emily gasped, breaking the kiss. She looked down to see one of her brother’s fingers slip into her sex. She whimpered, and looked at him, lust in her eyes. Chris continued to finger her, slipping a second finger in.

“This feels so good Chrissy!” Her eyes were closed in bliss, Chris pushing her slowly to orgasm. As she neared her own release he stopped his ministrations, pulling his fingers out. She looked at him dejectedly, “Why’d you stop?” she pouted.

“Because it’s time for the next part, and this will be even better than the last part.” Emily perked up at that.  
“What do we do?” She asked, eyes bright.  
“Lie back and spread your legs.” She followed her brother’s orders. Chris got on all fours above her, positioning himself at her entrance. Emily looked a little apprehensive, “Don’t worry,” he said comfortingly, “You’ll enjoy this. But it may sting a little at first, so just prepare yourself.” Emily tensed as Chris pushed his cockhead in, then when she calmed down he sheathed himself inside her. There was a small sharp pain as her vagina stretched around a dick for the first time, breaking her hymen. Chris waited until she had calmed down before beginning to repeatedly thrust into her. Emily moaned as he continued to plow her, she hooked one leg around his waist, instinctively trying to pull him deeper.

“Chrissy! I – I feel like I’m gonna burst!” Her brother changed the angle of his thrusts, and in a stroke of luck, hit Emily’s g-spot. She opened her mouth in a silent scream as she came for the first time in her life, her body and sex both spasming. Chris continued to fuck her through her orgasm, but it was too much for him, he groaned as he released his second load that night, this time deep inside his sister’s cunt. He pulled out, collapsing at Emily’s side. 

“So,” he panted, “did you like it?” She looked at him, her face filled with bliss.

“I loved it!” She hugged him, cum still trickling out of her pussy. “I can’t wait to do it again!” He smiled deviously as he returned her hug.

“Good, because it’s traditional for siblings to keep doing this after the first time.” He lied. “By the way, everyone knows about these traditions, so if you don’t talk about it, people will know everything’s going well.”

“So, don’t talk about this?” she asked quizzically.

“Exactly.”

“Okay. Just as long as we get to keep doing this.”

“The first thing to know,” he said, pulling away to look at her, “is that as the sister it’s your job to give me a blowjob in the morning. Either to wake me up or during breakfast.” their mother always left early and wasn’t around when the two of them woke up, so there would be no danger of being discovered. “Remember,” he looked her in the eye, “this is something that’s done when brothers and sisters are alone.” Chris knew Emily took birth control pills to help with menstrual cramps, so he didn’t have to worry about that.

“Got it Chrissy!” She kissed him again.

“I’m going back to my room,” he began to redress, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night!” Emily beamed as he left, she laid back one hand moving down to toy inquiringly at her cum drenched pussy, ‘how had he done that thing with his fingers’? She slipped two fingers into her sticky cunt, trying to replicate how Chris had fingered her.


	2. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Chris deceives Emily, she takes his statements of her duties as the sister to heart.
> 
> (This is an interlude, between Chapters 1 and 3)

Chris awoke the next day to the smell bacon being fried, Emily always cooked breakfast. He remembered what had happened the night before and smirked, he had done it, deceived his sweet, naïve, sister into fucking him. He got up and dressed, descending the stairs to the kitchen.

“Good morning Chrissy!” Chris sat in a chair before realizing Emily was only wearing an apron over a blouse, she was naked from the waist down, her pants and panties neatly folded on the table. Evidently, she’d taken his statement of her duties to heart. She kissed him on the lips as she placed a plate of food in front of him. Then she slid under the table, unzipping Chris’s pants. She pulled out his cock and began to eagerly blow him, Chris groaned as he began to eat.

He did his level best to eat his breakfast, but it wasn’t easy with Emily’s lips and tongue wrapped around his cock. She seemed to have already gotten better, his sister had always been a fast learner. When he had finished eating, Chris leaned back, focusing on the blowjob Emily was giving him. One of her hands was between her legs, playing with herself. Chris slipped his fingers into her hair, thrusting gently into her mouth. Emily smiled around his dick, continuing to blow him, he was close. She redoubled her efforts, and was rewarded with a gasp as her brother came in her mouth, his hips bucked erratically, cum spraying into her mouth.

“That was great sis.” Emily pulled back, swallowing, “You've gotten better in only one night.” Chris glanced down, she was still playing with herself, slender fingers pushing needily into her dripping sex. “C’mon, I’ll help you finish. Bend over the table.” 

“Why the table?”

“It’s another way of doing it.” She did as he said, laying her front on the table. Chris lined his rehardening cock at her dripping lower lips and pushed in. Emily moaned, her soaked pussy easily taking Chris’s length. She felt a thrill as he gripped her hips and began the fuck her. Emily bit her lip, her hands unconsciously playing with her breasts through her blouse. She was so close to her own release, Chris changed the angle of his thrusts slightly, and was rewarded with a gasping cry from his sister. He smirked; he’d found her g-spot again.

“Chrissy!... I… I…”

“I know.” He continued hitting her g-spot, which proved too much for Emily, she came with a cry, vagina spasming around Chris’s cock. He continued to pound into her as she came, still hitting her g-spot, forcing the inexperienced girl into a second, stronger orgasm. This time the feeling of his little sister’s sex spasming around his cock pushed him over the edge as well. Chris came inside Emily’s pussy; both siblings moaned as cum sprayed into her twitching vagina.

“God, I love you sis!” Chris pulled out, cum leaking from Emily’s pussy, he circled the table and pushed his softening dick at her lips. “Mind cleaning me up, I need to leave soon.” She weakly, but obediently, licked his cock clean of his own semen and her juices. When she was done Chris pulled his pants back on, “I should be back by 2:00. We can continue then.” He bent down and gently kissed Emily on the lips. Emily pushed herself off the table, arms shaky, as Chris walked out. She dropped into a chair, blissfully playing with her oversensitive pussy. Emily unconsciously rolled her hips as her fingers pushed into her cum filled sex, panting her brother's name as she approached her third release that morning. Following her orgasm she lay there content before she got up cleaned herself up and got the rest of her clothes on. When she was done she went about the rest of her day, anticipating Chris’s return and the fun that would accompany it.

(End of Part Two)


	3. Tempting Fate, or: Maternal Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabel, Chris and Emily's mother, discovers something shocking.  
> What will she do?

Chris crept down the hallway to Emily’s room, with their mother Annabel working from home, he and Emily hadn’t been able to have sex in a couple weeks. As she kept reminding him in whispers each chance she got, she’d been taking care of herself but she said it just wasn’t the same without him. So here he was, tempting fate, sneaking into her room to have sex while their mother slept two doors down. Chris slipping into Emily’s room and found her already waiting for him, naked atop the bed, legs parted to show her glistening sex.

“Come on Chrissy. I haven’t had your dick in weeks, take me!” Chris obliged dropping his pants and climbing on her. He didn’t bother with foreplay, thrusting into her with a single stroke. She whimpered, clenching around his length, she’d already orgasmed, she really did need it.

“I love you Emily.” Chris kissed her as his cock slid in and out of her tight slit.

“I love you too, Chrissy!” her legs wrapped around his waist needily.

***

Annabel yawned as she walked down the hall to the bathroom, once she got a drink she could get back to sleep. She was a beautiful woman; tall, chin length dark blond hair framed her elegant, mature features, and despite having birthed two children, Annabel still had a curvy figure, complete with full breasts and childbearing hips.

As the beautiful MILF passed Emily’s room a gasp from within caught her attention. Annabel tried to block out the sounds of, what to her sounded like her daughter masturbating, but she couldn’t ignore the words that accompanied the next whimper.

“Chris, keep going, it feels so good…” Annabel stopped dead, a sudden chill running through her. ‘Chris?’, but that meant… She turned to Emily’s door, for a moment uncertain about invading her daughter’s privacy, before she turned the handle and cracked the door open. She stifled a gasp, she’d heard right, inside Emily was laying naked on her bed, flushed and moaning; and above her, hands planted on either side of her as he fucked her, was Chris.

Annabel stood there in shock as she watched her daughter be fucked by her own brother. She wanted to step in, to stop them, but she was rooted to the spot, unable to even look away from the sight of her own son and daughter engaging in incestuous sex. A sudden realization suddenly entered her mind, she was getting turned on.

“God Emi! You really needed it!” He hissed, never slowing his pace. “Sorry I’ve been neglecting you.”

A thrill of excitement ran through Annabel’s body as she watched, her hand unconsciously slipping under her nighty and began to rub and finger her bare sex, she never wore panties or a bra while sleeping. She couldn’t believe it, she was watching her children have sex, and instead of stopping them she was fingering herself, desperately seeking a release. She couldn’t help it, Emily was writhing in pleasure now, begging Chris to cum inside her. And Annabel found her gaze running up and down Chris’ form, wishing she was in Emily’s place, being fucked by her own son. 

Emily came again as Chris reached his limit, he buried himself in her and came inside her hot needy pussy as he had dozens of times before. He French kissed his sister again, muffling her keening moan. Annabel’s hand was now covering her mouth to stifle her own moans, she was very close as she watched her own children’s hips buck in last petering throws of their orgasms. Chris pulled out of Emily, cum dribbling from her still twitching pussy and after another kiss reached for his pants.

Hurriedly, Annabel dropped her nighty back down and stumbled to her room, flopping into bed, her hand slipped back down under her nighty to continue where she left off. She faintly heard Chris leave Emily’s room and slip into his own. Annabel closed her eyes as she fingered herself, images of her own son’s body running through her lust-addled mind, her free hand slid up to tweak her nipples, still covered by her nighty, she stifled a moan as her orgasm hit. She hadn’t cum that hard in a long time, but she needed more, she needed Chris, incest be damned. She knew what she needed to do.

***

The next day Annabel called her son into the living room, Emily was out and wouldn’t be back for a couple hours. Annabel stood by the couch dressed in her normal work attire: a white, fitted, blouse; black pencil skirt; dark pantyhose, and a pair of black high heels, the clothes hugged her well-proportioned form nicely, the heels accentuating her long, beautiful legs.

“Hey Chris, please sit down.” Her son did as she told him.

“What’s going on mom?”

“Last night I learned something… very interesting,” Chris’ heart dropped into his stomach, she hadn’t, had she? “I was getting a drink of water when I heard and saw something,” dread filled Chris’ heart and mind, she had seen them.

“Mom, I-”

“You’ve been having sex with Emily, your own sister.” Chris stopped, whatever excuse he’d been thinking up dying in his throat.

“… Yes…” Chris looked away from his mother, fearing what might come next.

“When your sister gets home you are going to sit down with her and tell her the truth.” Chris nodded, a little relieved she was taking the whole situation so calmly. “In the meantime, I want the two of you to be careful,” his head snapped back to look at her as she continued, “Even birth-control pills aren’t completely effective.”

“Wait! You’re letting us continue fucking?!”

“At first I was going to stop the two of you, then I saw how much Emily was enjoying it, the love in her eyes, and I couldn’t stop you. Besides,” Chris saw his mother’s thighs rub together, “I… I was enjoying myself far too much to stop you.” Chris stared dumbfounded at his mother, “So. I will allow you and Emily to continue… ‘fucking’, but I would like something in return.” A shiver ran down Chris’ spine as his eyes met hers.

“What do you want?” Annabel answered by striding to him and kneeling down, hands reaching out and deftly undoing and pulling off her own son’s pants and underwear. His cock quickly stiffened with arousal as Annabel slipped a hand around the length and began to stroke. Chris groaned, eyes closed, as his mother jacked him off.

“When I saw the pleasure Emily was feeling having sex with you I started to wish I was in her place. I know it’s wrong… but I want this. Maybe I can get it out of my system.” Chris doubted that would be the case, he had thought the same thing when he started lusting after Emily, and look had that had gone. But maybe this would work in his favor, his mother was gorgeous and here she was, jacking him off.

“Okay,” Annabel smiled happily, removing her hand from his cock to start undressing, “No, Mom, I want you to keep the clothing on, it’s a sexy outfit. Bend over against the wall.” Annabel chuckled at her son’s requests but did as was told, bending forward, hands pressed against the wall, ass sticking out. Chris pushed her black skirt up and was surprised to see that his mother wasn’t wearing any panties under her pantyhose, and that she was very aroused. The fabric of her sheer pantyhose dark with wetness. Annabel didn’t object when Chris ripped a hole in the crotch of her pantyhose and pressed his cock to her sopping vagina. Chris gripped her hips and pushed; his cock slid easily into his mother. Unlike his first time with Emily he didn’t wait for his mother to get used to the feeling, this wasn’t her first time, instead he began fucking her in short thrusts.

Annabel closed her eyes, moaning as she savored the feeling of her son’s quickening, increasingly forceful thrusts. Neither said a word as their fucking continued, Chris’ hands sliding up to grope his mother’s clothed, sizable, breasts. Chris could feel his mom’s nipples through the fabric, she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra either. He gently pinched her nipples and Annabel gasped; an orgasm even stronger than the one the previous night ripped through her. Annabel’s gasp quickly changed to a loud, long, moan as her body shook and her pussy spasmed around her son’s length. Chris pulled out of Annabel’s contracting vagina, he hadn’t cum yet, but he wanted to continue as long as he could.

Annabel opened her eyes, basking in the afterglow, only to gasp in surprise as she was spun around and pushed against the cold wall. Her son pressed against her, his still throbbing cock rubbing between her legs. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into his mother’s mouth. Mother and son moaned as their tongues fought for dominance, their hands running along the other’s body. Chris broke the kiss, pulling his tongue free of Annabel’s.

“Let’s continue this in your room.” Annabel smiled and kissed her son.

“Okay Baby.” The two hurried to Annabel’s room, the older woman climbing onto the bed on all fours, her skirt hiked up, her full ass and puffy, dripping, used pussy on full display.

“No,” Chris said, “On your back.” Annabel quickly complied and he climbed onto her, sliding smoothly to the hilt once again inside her. One of Chris’ hands slid up to cradle his mother’s face as he began to fuck her again, “I want to be looking into your eyes when I cum inside you.” Deep down, Annabel knew she shouldn’t think it, but she knew that that was the hottest and yet most romantic thing any partner had ever said to her.

“Then don’t keep me waiting.” Her shapely legs wrapped around Chris’ waist as she looked him in the eyes. “I want you to cum inside me. Please baby, cum inside mommy.” That proved too much for him, Chris tried to hold out as he thrust quickly into her, but he slipped and toppled off the edge. He gasped, his hips bucking as he came, hot cum spurting into his mother’s sex. Annabel moaned happily as she was filled by her son’s seed, its warmth and his erratic thrusts pushing her to her second orgasm of the evening. They kissed as he withdrew, semen spilling from Annabel’s well used pussy.

“That was great mom!” She smiled again.

“I’m glad. Now remember, when Emily gets home you talk to her.” Chris nodded in acknowledgement. “And sweetie if you ever need to blow off steam during the night and Emily can’t help you, just come see me. You don’t even need to wake me up first.”.

“You mean that?”

“Of course… just don’t let me sleep through the whole thing.” Mother and son both laughed, “Now then, we still have an hour before Emily gets home, do you think you’re up for another round?”

“I think so.” Chris made to mount his mother again, but Annabel stopped him.

“No, this time I’m the one in charge.” She pushed Chris back onto the sheets, straddling him with a warm, and yet domineering, smile playing across her lips. Chris’ cock hardened as his mother asserted control, she lifted up and sank smoothly down onto his length and began to ride him. Her hands were pressed to his chest as Annabel bounced on her son’s cock, smirking at his shuddering silence. After so long, she finally felt alive again.

“I love you sweetie.”

(End of Part Three)


End file.
